Legend Stages
This article lists the main levels of '''Legend Stages'. For the full article about time-limited events, see here.'' Legend Stages (レジェンドストーリー rejendo sutōrī, Lit. Legend Stories) is a menu unlocked after completing Empire of Cats - The Battle Cats Rising (Chapter 1) and was released in Version 2.0 of The Battle Cats. It houses the Challenge Battle and many new sub-chapters (each one with 1, 5, 6 or 8 stages), new types of enemies and new game mechanics, but also Event Stages where the player can win some prizes, such as Monthly Events (collectible units), Cyclone Stages (anti-Metal cats), Crazed Cat Stages (powerful variants of Normal Cats) and Awakening Stages (True Forms of certain Special Cats and Rare Cats, as well as the crazed cats), among many others. These new challenges wait for the bravest players to come. It is recommended to get Valkyrie Cat before starting these stages. Later, Bahamut Cat will be essential to progress further into the Stories of Legend and special stages. The production cost of all cats in this mode is the same as Empire of Cats - The Emperor of Darkness (Chapter 2) and the other main chapters outside of empire of cats. Difficulty Magnification Clearing a sub-chapter for the first time rewards the player with 30 Cat Food, refills their energy and unlocks the next sub-chapter and the next ★ difficulty of the current sub-chapter if already available (up to ★★★★). Keep in mind that completing the sub-chapters with additional stars will reset the "one time only" item rewards and reward the player with 30 Cat Food and refill the energy again upon clompletion. ★★ difficulty multiplies the strength magnification of all enemies by 1.5. In Silk Road, they are buffed by 1.4. In Stairway to Darkness, they are buffed by 1.3. Beyond that, enemies are buffed by 1.2. ★★★ difficulty doubles enemy strength magnification. In Jail Break Tunnel and Capone's Jail, they are buffed by 1.7. In Silk Road, they are buffed by 1.6. In Stairway to Darkness, they are buffed by 1.5. In Prince of Darkness until Quarantine Isles, they are buffed by 1.4. Beyond that, enemies are buffed by 1.3. You can only deploy Special Cats and Rare Cats in ★★★★ difficulty, although you can still have the Cat Units you want in your line-up, allowing you to use all the Cat Combos you want. This difficulty multiplies enemy strength by 3. The magnification is 2 in Parthenon to Alcatraz. In Jail Break Tunnel, the magnification is 1.5. The magnification continues to be reduced by 0.1 every two subchapters until it ends at 1, which means no change in enemy stats, at Body & Soul. In Stories of Legend, the amount of stars will also improve the rewards in materials as the difficulty increases. Clearing a time-limited event for the first time also rewards the player 30 Cat Food, refills their energy and unlocks the next ★ difficulty if there is one. For now, ★★, ★★★ and ★★★★ difficulties are not yet available in Uncanny Legends. Treasures Most of the levels have 2 treasures; a Power-up with 1% drop with no limit and a certain amount of XP that has a 10% chance to drop that the player can only acquire once. Clearing any star difficulties the first time also rewards the player with 30 Cat Food and refills the energy. Starting from Jail Break Tunnel, after every 6~8 sub-chapters, some boss characters, called "Legends", can be recruited to your side. Completing all sub-chapters in 1-star difficulty will unlock access to Growing Strange and Uncanny Legends. Levels |}|} Category:Game Features Category:Main